


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY NINE.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [31]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: deciding to leave vegas, you're not expected with the words jaehyun says to you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Kudos: 6





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY NINE.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: mentions of cheating, sex
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

Jaehyun still ponders on his thoughts about the night before.

He wondered if you were still in love with Taeyong. The thought made his heart pain, he thought that once you and him were finally together, Taeyong would be forgotten. You're concerned that he's not messaging you back, and he could see that through the texts you were sending him. His excuses were being forced for a public event with his parents, but in reality he drowns in his negative thoughts.

You dreaded the morning. You had already talked with Yuta, sure that someone else should take you place. You didn't belong here, and you couldn't bare to look at Taeyong ever again. Taeyong had received your texts while at the dinner, with furrowed eyebrows he knew you were backing out because of him. Yuta had suggested you go as back up, but you shook your head and told him you were already booking for a flight to head back to Seoul. Morning did arrive by quite quickly, you woke up with Jisung and went to eat breakfast with him, before visiting famous tourist locations in Vegas and you found a flight that would be leaving at night.

"Is there a real reason why you're going?" Jeno asked, leaning against the doorframe, watching you roll your eyes for the hundredth time as he watches you walk around the room and pack.

"Because, I don't think I should be doing the main work. And I'm too nervous."

"Have you told Taeyong?"

"Yeah. I texted him last night. I don't think he cares." He shrugs carelessly and Jeno facepalms.

"Thanks, you just gave me the truth."

"Jeno—"

"Why aren't you telling me what's happening?" He frowns, hurt. You stand up and sit your hand on his shoulders. "Did Taeyong hurt you? Fuck, _Y/N_ , I care about you, you know what—"

"Jeno," You said, quietly. "I can deal with it. Taeyong and I just argued, but I really am nervous for tonight and I don't want to be here anymore."

He growled. "What did he say?"

"Jen, it was me, not him, don't hurt him," You murmured. "I'm okay now, alright? I don't want to be here anymore, I shouldn't have been in the first place."

"Y/N," He looked at you. "Tell me. Please."

"We're done," Was all you said. "We're just.. partners now."

"Is he really stopping you from staying here?"

You nodded, shamefully at his question. "I really can't stay, Jeno. I haven't been prepared enough for this, I don't think he wants to see me either. It'll be the same once you all get back to Seoul, okay?" You pat the side of his shoulders, "Please.. Don't worry." It was true—with university, with work, you don't think you really were prepared enough.

"I'll find out from him," You hugged Jeno tightly, thanking him. "Taeyong and I can sort it out. I mean it this time."

* * *

Once you had bid your goodbyes with everyone else but Taeyong, you take a taxi to the airport and don't forget to text Jaehyun that you'll arrive early in the morning at Seoul. You could feel his frozen gaze on you once you walked out the lobby, you both haven't talked since heated words that were thrown at you were said. He got a nudge from Doyoung to at least say goodbye to you, but he just stared at you, speechless. He knew he had given you pain and tears, he wouldn't have denied his heart shattering when he left you standing here. 

"Jeez, if you left you must be fuckin' heartbroken."

"Kind of." You huffed hair out of your face, thanking the taxi driver before continuing to talk to Seulgi while walking through the airport. "I just.. Fuck. When I saw him I thought I was going to—"

"Are you still in love with him?"

There was a pregnant silence, "No.. I just.. His words.."

"Y/N," Seulgi sighed.

"I'm not. I just wasn't expecting to hear what he said." 

"Okay. I'm just letting you know we're discussing this ahead when I pick you up at six in the morning," Seulgi took a deep breath, "Look, I'll talk to you later okay? My cousin's calling me and she's about to beat my ass if I don't play hide and seek with her."

You laugh, "Have fun. Thanks for picking me up."

"See you later, peach."

-

"Jaehyun?" You call, slipping his apartment key in your jacket as you walk in with your suitcases. You were surprised to find him awake at eight in the morning, he drank his Americano and sent you a smile. "Good morning, you're awake early."

"Hey babe," You walk over and kiss his cheek, "How was Vegas? I've been busy, sorry for not texting you back. Did Seulgi drop you off?"

You nodded, "She did. Vegas was fine, Irene was out of the city so I came home early." The lie made Jaehyun raise an eyebrow at you, but he turned around and ruffled his hair. "Jae.. Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Y/N," Jaehyun smiled at you, sipping his Americano. "My mother has been stressing me out, I haven't had time to myself while you were gone. I missed you, you know?" You wrap an arm around his waist and you peck his lips, the taste of coffee left on your lips. "Me too, Jae, me too."

"Y/N,"

Jaehyun hesitates to continue. You take off your jacket and place it on top of the suitcase that's sitting in his living room. You walk back into the small kitchen, "Yeah?"

"I.. I need to ask you something," Jaehyun straightens his posture, leaning against the cabinets. You cross your arms against the doorframe, listening to him. "Are you being honest with me? About Vegas? About seeing Irene?" Your eyes widen and it's like Jaehyun doesn't stop himself from letting the words spill from the tip of his tongue.

"I know Taeyong was there. I thought it was a coincidence, you know? But then you told me you were in Vegas, I couldn't help but think.. You're with him. I just need the truth. You're hiding something with him from me, Y/N, you can be honest. From the night I saw you crying because of him.. Why aren't you being honest with me?" You were taken aback with his words, and you look at your feet.

"H-How did you.. know he was there?"

"He was in a couple of articles I read. So you were with him?"

His eyes were dark as he looked at you. "Jaehyun, I can explain—"

"Fuck." He said, harshly. "You're telling me you fucking went with _him_? Y/N, I need the truth. I don't care about anything else, you've hid so much from me when I've told you everything." Hurt was evident in his tone of voice. There was nothing you could say. Excuses were beginning to run out.

"Jaehyun," You whispered, yet loud enough for him to hear. "I... I can't.."

"You can't what? You can't say anything? Y/N, do you still love him? Fuck, just tell me if you're cheating on me, I can leave, I know I was never enough—"

"I.. I'm not cheating on you, Jae, I would never," You breathed. "I promise, I'm not. It's just... Taeyong and I aren't on good terms ever since the night at the club but I promise nothing has happened between us, I'm so sorry," You choked out, "I was just at Vegas for work and I think he just.. appeared there. I know nothing about it."

He laughs, darkly. "You're lying. You don't have to bullshit this whole thing."

"Jae." You called, watching his fists clench when he puts his mug down. "There's nothing happening between us, I'm sorry I lied to you. He.."

"You work with Taeyong." He raises his arms in the air, "I should have known since the beginning. You're still hiding him away from me, and that doesn't make anything better."

"Baby—"

"You could still be lying to me right now. Maybe you two fu—"

"Jaehyun!" You yelled, tears brimming your eyes.

"I've been honest, I made sure I told you everything about me. The clean truth in everything I've done. Yet you decide to keep the biggest secret you've hidden from me. I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to trust you." You're astonished at his words, and your heart feels incredibly heavy. More than ever before. "Did I waste my time on running back to you?" Such harsh words don't stop falling through his mouth.

"You have to believe me, I don't want to be associated with him anymore, yes, I work with him, but I promise that's it." You sucked in a breath. "I had to hide it from you. I couldn't tell anyone about my job. Taeyong trusts everyone to not say a word. I'm not cheating on you, I know I've kept this for months but you have to understand."

"I want to. Yesterday when I read that, I couldn't help but think negatively, Y/N. Why is it so hard to tell me?"

"B-Because of Taeyong," You stammer, "I have to keep his word. And.. For the sake of your history with him."

He pulls on the roots of his hair, feeling calmer. "How long have you worked with him?"

"Years." You only say. 

His face falls. "You love him. You still do, don't you?"

"Jaehyun, why are you asking this? I'm not in love with him anymore, and you know that. Vegas was not a getaway for him and I. This was nothing," You stared at him. "I love you, Jaehyun. Please.. You have to understand me,"

"I can't. I just.. I can't," His head pictured the worst. How you loved Taeyong before him, he only had awful thoughts. "It really makes it worse that you've worked with him for years, and I only get to know now while I thought you were cheating on me all this time with him, how I only get to know now when I'm in a relationship with you."

You choked out sobs, "Jaehyun..."

"I need time to think." He felt that he was making this a big deal. But he thought of himself and his thoughts towards you and Taeyong. He hated how you kept this from him, the person you were with for years being Taeyong, it was almost like he felt defeated in a way.

"Okay." You let out. "I'm sorry, Jaehyun, I love you," You turned your back to him, shutting your eyes for a few seconds, before grabbing your suitcase.

When he doesn't respond, you let out a few more tears fall.

 _Ouch_. You thought.

* * *

You find it ironic that it's raining just in time Jeno pulls up in front of you.

The squeaky windshield wipers are the first things you hear when you sit down in the passenger seat, Jeno smiling at you. He's like your long lost little brother—you'd trade the world for Jeno. He supports you and he's willing to help you out anytime. He's way too nice to you, Jeno knows what you've done wrong and all he would say is something like ' _as long as you know your mistakes, you learn and move on'_. Honestly, screw him for being around with Mark too much to give you the wisest words and advice.

Your posture is slumped in the seat and Jeno knows it hasn't been a good day. You feel even more bad that he landed back in Seoul a few hours ago and he's already picking you up from your apartment. It felt like months since you've spoken with Jaehyun, in reality it was yesterday. Your head is fuzzy when you think about him. Days like this, Jeno hands you the aux cord, letting you blast whatever music you wanted. The mood was quiet and sad songs, he gathered.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Jaehyun hates me." Is all you say.

"What do you mean?" 

"Nothing. Just drop me off at my campus," You sigh. "I'm sorry, Jen. You must be tired."

"I'm not." He says, hoping the mood would lift. When he sees a small smile appear on your lips, Jeno giggles. "We can treat you with boba once your classes have finished."

"That would be nice."

"You can always talk to me about Jaehyun, you know," Jeno says, softly, "I want to be here for you, Y/N. You already do enough and the least I can do is hear you out." You appreciate his words at that moment. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"I told him about Taeyong. He read that Taeyong was in Vegas the same time as.. well, I was. It didn't go down well from there," You pick at the skin of your nails, feeling anxious. "Everything's a mess and I don't know how to fix it."

"Baby steps, Y/N, always," He said, "Focus on yourself first, see who you want to talk with first. Maybe you should.. Tell Jaehyun the truth about everything." From the sex to the little moments you loved with Taeyong, that was impossible. That was already off the list that was mentally noted in your head.

"Yeah. I should." You hesitantly replied.

"Oh. And!" He said, steering the wheel to the small car park in front of your campus. "Get your iced teas, not your iced coffees today. Don't drown in your thoughts and caffeine."

You smiled at Jeno, ruffling his hair and grabbing your bag from under your seat. "You're the best, Jen. I'll get Donghyuck to pick me up later okay?"

He nods. "Have a good day, Y/N. Don't let Jaehyun get in the way. Maybe it's okay to have this time to yourself now." You nodded back, thanking him once again before walking into the campus to find Seulgi, not feeling the best.

-

For once, you feel, you're paying attention to the lecture from start until end. Once the essay word count is set, you breathe relief. Seulgi sits with you like normal, asking you constantly if you were okay, since you weren't talking much. Even until when you were packing your notebooks and laptop up, she watched you glance at Jaehyun and Johnny from afar and frowns when you take a deep breath. "Hey, peach. You wanna grab lunch later before you nap at the dorms?"

"I think I might study instead and grab dinner," You answered.

"That's not good." Seulgi shook her head, "Come on. My treat. Burgers or Korean barbecue?"

You smiled. "Seulgi—"

"Please. You need your brain to not think about Jaehyun or Taeyong for a bit." She whispered. "You can vent to me all you want, I can give you fifty cans of peach tea. I promise."

You could never say no to her.

She holds your hand and leads you down the stairs of the lecture hall, eyes darting towards Johnny and Jaehyun before leading you out to the nearest restaurant. You didn't realise how hungry you were until you entered a small diner, Seulgi keeping her promise of ordering you a few glasses of peach tea. She lets you take your time with your words, repeating what exactly Jaehyun had told you a day ago, how you think Taeyong has moved on, and how he's much happier. Of course she feels sympathy for you, she feels slightly angry for letting Jaehyun react like that. She feels worried for you about Taeyong, thinking if you were still in love with him when you quickly denied you weren't.

She lends you a few tissues to wipe tears that did eventually fall, which you didn't enjoy the feeling of. You feel guilty for starting everything that shouldn't have. Seulgi's understanding, she advises you as best as she can, she listens to your side and how you approach the current situation you were in. You can't thank her enough for letting her listen to what's happening with you.

-

"You're sweating." Johnny makes a disgusted expression as he watches Jaehyun land another dunk shot. The gym was clear and empty, just Jaehyun and Johnny and the duo playing basketball together. "You've been doing this for a whole hour with no breaks."

"Gotta keep on doing it," Jaehyun replied nonchalantly, "And desperately trying to not think about Y/N."

"It's about Taeyong again, isn't it?"

"He's getting in the way." Jaehyun shook his head, the beads of sweat running down his neck.

"You wanna tell me?"

"Not the best time, someone could be watching us Seo," Jaehyun rolled his eyes playfully at his best friend, "I just.. I don't know. I don't know if it's worth it. They could be together right now and she would.. I don't know what to do anymore, John."

Johnny gave his best friend sad eyes. "Jaehyun.."

"He seemed to be the one for her."

He didn't want to believe that, either. He wished you were truly right. Jaehyun felt like shit, letting you leave his apartment like that with tears in his eyes. He missed you already, but he couldn't help but feel reluctant towards you. You didn't have the effort to ask for him back, you knew that he needed time to think and you had officially lost his trust for keeping your darkest secret against him. He understood your job was probably something you wanted to keep for yourself, but the thought of: Taeyong. _Lee Taeyong_. The man he despised a few years back. The man he fought with to be with you. Jealousy ran through his head as he stared at the basketball hoop, the ball gripped tightly in his hands. Jaehyun swallowed and Johnny yelled at him, words he couldn't quite hear. Your beautiful, your angelic face appeared in his mind. And yet again, the image of Taeyong appeared, but this time, you were with him. He had to stop thinking about the two of you, and your words replayed in his head. He wanted to buy your truth, give you the benefit of the doubt; of course it had to be Lee Taeyong stopping him

There was a sense of competitiveness that felt somewhat sweet to him.

A smirk played upon Jaehyun's lips. He was curious if Taeyong wanted you back.


End file.
